Footsteps
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Rolf feels disappointed after an unsuccessful day on an expedition with his grandfather, but a chance encounter reminds him to keep the faith.


_Written for the Marathon Competition (3 of 3 magical creatures) and the Ultimate Patronus Quest (axolotl: write about something small and cute)_

* * *

"I don't get it," Rolf says as they begin to hike back to their campground after an unsuccessful day.

His grandfather glances at him, brows raised. "Get what?"

"You've seen everything," Rolf answers. "You've been doing this for like… forever. But you still get excited when we take these trips."

His grandfather laughs softly. "Fifty years isn't exactly forever," he says, nudging his grandson. "But yes, I still get excited. I've learned so much, but I have the feeling I'll never really stop learning."

Rolf nods. He wishes he could share the excitement. Even after a day where they've found nothing, his grandfather is still beaming. Rolf, on the other hand, can't help but to feel disappointed. He knows that it's only the first day of their expedition, but he had been so sure that they would find some creature. They always do.

"Don't lose hope, my boy. I didn't write my book overnight, you know," his grandfather says, as though he can read Rolf's mind. "It takes time and patience. Why, I remember when Tina and I went looking for a sphinx. Took us nearly a week."

Rolf feels his cheeks burn a bit. He feels ridiculous for his disappointment. Sometimes he wishes he could be more patient like his grandfather. "But you found the sphinx? Did it ask you a riddle?"

"Of course! Nearly stumped me. Luckily I had your grandmother with me, or I might have been eaten."

Rolf gives an impressed whistle. He wonders if he'll ever see even half of the amazing things his grandfather has. He hopes so. At fourteen, he's already decided that he wants to follow in his footsteps and see the world, see everything learn everything he can about beasts.

"Shh…" His grandfather reaches out suddenly, stopping Rolf from moving forward.

"What is-" But his grandfather shushes him again, and Rolf falls silent.

He follows the older man's gaze and gasps. "Is that a-?"

"Shhh!"

The foal is small and beautiful, its coat a pure gold. There is no horn, but there's no mistaking it. Rolf's jaw drops. He's never seen a baby unicorn before, or even a grown one.

"Hasn't seen us yet," his grandfather says. "Good thing, too. We might spook it. They prefer females, you know."

Rolf takes a step closer, nodding. He knows that moving toward it might run it off, but he can't help himself. The foal is so cute, that it's almost overwhelming.

"Rolf! Wait!"

The foal looks up, its eyes fixed upon Rolf. Rolf freezes, his heart hammering. He wonders why it hasn't fled yet, but he's grateful that it hasn't.

Rolf takes another slow, careful step, his arm outstretched. "Hello," he says soothingly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

The foal stamps its hooves against the ground, bowing its head. When it lifts its head again, its eyes lock on Rolf.

"Amazing," his grandfather says. "When I met my first unicorn, I couldn't get anywhere near it."

Rolf doesn't understand. He's read about unicorns dozens of times. They're supposed to be skittish. They're supposed to flee the moment the perceive danger. Even the young ones have that survival instinct.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the unicorn begins to approach Rolf. Rolf feels his heart flutter as he realizes it isn't just a case a creature frozen in fear. The unicorn is as curious about him as he is of it.

With a few more graceful strides, it stops, nudging Rolf's knee with its head. Hands trembling, Rolf reaches down, petting it. He had always imagined that it would be just like touching a regular horse, and he's surprised to find that the coat almost feels like silk.

The unicorn nudges him again before snorting and trotting off. Rolf watches it leave, wishing that he could pursue it. But it's long gone before he can even take a step.

"Well, that was certainly something!" his grandfather says excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Never seen one behave like that. Perhaps we should look more into it."

"Perhaps," Rolf says quietly, his eyes still fixed upon the spot where the unicorn disappeared.

And though he's sure that there's some logical explanation, he can't help but wonder if it's a sign. He had been so ready to lose hope, and yet the unicorn had chosen him. Rolf smiles to himself, deciding right then and there that he will definitely follow in his grandfather's footsteps.


End file.
